This invention relates to a boat impeller wheel which can minimize the splashes therefrom when propelling a boat without the necessity of providing a splashboard.
While propelling a boat with an impeller wheel, water splashes from the radial end edges of the impeller vanes when the impeller vanes of the impeller wheel leave the water's surface Additionally, water, dropping from a conventional impeller vane which is in an obliquely upward position in relation to the water's surface, will suffer the impact of the impeller vane which is just rising from the water's surface, thereby resulting in splashes. Thus, a splashboard is usually provided on the boat around the impeller wheel for splash protection.
When an inflatable raft is designed so that it has an impeller wheel which can be driven by foot, a splashboard must be provided on the raft around the impeller wheel. The provision of the impeller wheel on the inflatable raft incurs the disadvantages of increased manufacturing costs, difficult assembly, decreased portability and a more unsightly outer appearance.